The present invention relates to the field of thrusters, and particularly to a low-noise novel thruster.
The advent of the aircraft for more than a hundred years, the propeller has always been the main means of motive force. So far, with the exception of some large aircraft and fighter jets, the vast majority of aircraft are still of propellers. However, the disadvantage of the propeller is that as the speed is lower, the efficiency is lower, such that at this moment, the maximum speed of the propeller aircraft is only about 600 km. Meanwhile, the jet engine is not only high cost and energy consumption, but also for the majority of private users, it needs unacceptably long runway, is not safe enough, and has potential dangers.
Therefore there is an urgent need for a new type of thruster on the market that requires the same energy and safety as the propeller and at the same time the thrust is significantly greater than the propeller's.